


Protected

by ladyxgreywolf



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxgreywolf/pseuds/ladyxgreywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you found out that someone's been protecting you from harm all your life, you start to wonder why. Why are you so important? Why are you the only one who needs protection? Or are you really the only one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

”Mr Smith, this is Mr Cullen. He’s a new member of the staff, just like yourself.”

     There was a quick handshake, two men exchanging dry smiles before turning away from one another, once again facing the headmaster. He didn’t seem to have noticed the bad feelings between his two new employees, instead he continued to talk about the school; its modern design with light colours that stimulated the students, couches and tables where you could sit and talk, the closeness between teachers and students…

     It was obvious that he was very proud of his school that, in his words, was unique. And even though neither of the men listened too closely to his talking, they listened just enough to ignore one another.

     “Well, Mr Cullen, this will be your office.”

     They stopped in front of a white door close to the stairs that led up to the second floor. The headmaster unlocked it and showed them both in. The room was divided in two; the half to the right was like a regular hospital-room with two beds and equipment, while the left half, hidden behind a wall of glass, was an office with a desk, a computer and a large book-shelf. Cullen smiled to himself when he remembered that he’d asked for such a book-shelf.

     “This might not be what you are used to, considering your previous works”, the headmaster said, sounding slightly nervous. Mr Cullen gave him a smile.

     “No, it’s absolutely perfect. Thank you.”

     The headmaster smiled and nodded.

     “Well, I’ll show you, Mr Smith, where your office will be. Hope you’ll feel at home here.”

     He walked past the blond man with pale skin. Mr Smith followed, but right before walking out through the door he shot Cullen another glance of pure hate.

* * *

It was Friday night and he was one of the last ones at school. He had no intentions to leave, though. He knew that he needed to sort things out with Mr Smith. In this fight they shouldn’t be enemies as they had a common one to fight and a common object to protect.

     He could still hear the heartbeat of the teacher in Advanced English. His heartbeat was easy to hear, considering the simple fact that he wasn’t human. He looked human, yes, but he wasn’t; he had two hearts to prove that.

     The double heartbeat was moving on the floor above him and he heard it getting closer. It stopped right above his office before it continued down the stairs. He counted the steps that he could easily hear Smith take.

     Then the door opened and Smith stepped inside, dressed in his usual type of clothing; a brown coat on top of a suit. This day the suit was brown. He also noted that Smith’s dark hair was in a complete mess and that is eyes were really annoyed.

     “Well then, Cullen, speak up”, he said.

     “Why don’t you take a seat?” Cullen answered and nodded at the chair in front of his desk. Mr Smith didn’t even look at the chair; he stood still in the opening in the glass-wall. Cullen sighed.

     “Personally I do not understand why we continue to act like enemies”, he said and rose, putting the book he’d been reading back in the shelf. “I know that it is the natural thing to do, but in this case it could actually be something bad.”

     “My kind has never been able to cooperate with your kind, Cullen”, Smith said.

     “But your kind has never faced one of my kind, Smith”, Cullen answered sharply. “Me and my family are unique and we have never been in contact with your kind before. We’ve only heard about you, read about you in the archives of Volterra, nothing more.”

     “What difference does it make?”

     “A big difference, Smith!”

     Cullen slammed his hand in the desk, but it was only a slam to Smith’s ears. Cullen had actually forced himself to take it easy and not break the furniture if the old hatred existed inside of him as well. And he quickly realised that some of it existed, both because of the way he’d acted when he’d first met Smith and the way he acted now. That was not the way he usually acted around people.

     He took a deep breath before he continued, calmer this time.

     “Me and my family are vegetarians, Smith”, he said. “We live alongside the humans, not as their enemies. We act human. We move around to hide what we really are. We are not like the Volturi...”

     Smith winced.

     “You know that that new tracker of theirs can sense if someone mentions their name with hate”, he hissed. “They have been looking for an excuse to come here ever since _they_ were born!”

     “The more reason that we stand together”, Cullen answered. “The Volturi have been attacking my family before and even though I used to feel that they were necessary for our world, I doubt they are now.”

     Mr Smith’s look changed slightly. He no longer looked angry and his hearts slowed down to a calmer beating. With a deep sigh, he put his briefcase on the empty chair and walked over to the window, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his trousers.

     “I will stand together with you and your family in this case, Cullen”, he said after a while. “After all of this, I do not know, but as long as I have to stand beside you and fight a common enemy, I will.”

     “That is all that we need right now”, Cullen said and offered him his hand. Smith looked at it for a moment before he accepted it and gave it a quick shake.

     “We’d better get going”, he said as he released the paler hand. “I doubt this storm is going to get any better during the coming minutes.”


	2. Chapter One

“We’d better get going; I doubt this storm is going to get any better during the coming minutes.”

     She let the horse trot through the woods that led all the way to the stable from her house. The brown mare snorted at the wind that blew stronger every moment and she sidestepped when a leaf flew past her nose. The girl on her back soothed her with calm words and encouraged her to keep going.

     “Hi there Jennie, bit of a wind, eh?” the older woman said as she opened the door for both rider and horse.

     “Tell me about it”, Jennie sighed and removed her helmet, releasing the light-brown curls. “I hope I’ll be able to make it back home before the storm is right above us.”

     “Otherwise you know that you’re welcome to stay here for the night”, the woman said and helped Jennie take off the saddle. Jennie smiled.

     “It’s alright, Mrs Forrest, I’m sure I’ll make it back”, she said. Mrs Forrest nodded and took a brush from the bucket next to her.

     “Well, get going then, young lady”, she said. “I’ll take care of Pernelle for you.”

     “Thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

     She waved as she walked back outside.

     The wind had definitely built up over the minutes she’d been inside and she had to fight to get forward. Jennie closed her eyes and concentrated on getting one foot in front of the other as she walked up the hill next to the road. She would have to go through the forest anyway and this way was closer than the big road she’d been riding on earlier.

     Once she got into the forest, the wind was slightly blocked by the trees but still dangerous. Jennie started to run as she heard the trees fight against the wind and she prayed that no tree would fall down right then.

     Suddenly there was a crack right above her and she looked up. The large pine next to her hadn’t been able to withstand the wind and the upper part was falling towards her with tremendous speed.

     “Look out!”

     She was knocked out of the way and landed with her face down in the dirt. The ground shook as the pine landed close behind her. She quickly turned around to see who’d saved her, but there was no one there. Not a soul.

     Shaking, she rose and spun around. There was no one in the forest, she was completely alone. Her heart raced as all kinds of thoughts spun around in her head and she started to run once again, even faster than before, and she didn’t stop until she was back home again.

* * *

“Jen? Are you alright?”

     Jennie woke up from her daydream and looked at Hannah, her classmate. She realised that the rest of the group sitting in the couches were also staring at her and she blushed.

     “Sorry, I was drifting away”, she apologized. “What were you talking about?”

     “Well, what do you think?” Hannah said and rolled her eyes. “Summer, of course! What have you been doing?”

     “Oh…”

     Jennie blushed again.

     “I… I haven’t really done anything. Helping around the house, turning eighteen, riding, reading… the usual stuff.”

     “No guys then?” Gina said and twinned her blond hair between her fingers. Jennie shook her head.

     “No, don’t feel like I have time for guys.”

     “Come on, you could’ve skipped all of those things to look out for guys!” Gina exclaimed. Jennie held back a nasty comment about Gina being a whore who just wanted to have sex with guys all day long.

     “Students!”

     The girls looked up and saw the teachers entering the big room with the usual first-day-at-school-drinks. The biology-teacher, who’d spoken to them, started to hand them out to everyone along with the teacher in Italian.

     “Sit down on the chairs, please”, the headmaster said and referred to the rows of chairs that had been put up in the centre of the room. The students rose from the couches or left the walls to sit down, taking sips of their drinks while waiting for the regular speech.

     “Welcome back, seniors”, the headmaster said and smiled at them. “I hope your vacation was refreshing.”

     A low mumble, a few giggles and a few comments about making the holidays longer.

     “First of all, I want to introduce our two new staff-members to you.”

     He signed for two tall men at the back of the room to come forward. A few girls giggled when they saw them; both were young and quite handsome.

     “This is Mr Carlisle Cullen who will be taking over as our school-doctor, and here’s Mr John Smith, who’ll be teaching some of you Advanced English.”

     The men smiled and greeted the students before the headmaster continued, but Jennie hardly listened any longer. Her eyes never left the two new teachers.

     “Jen, stop staring at them”, Hannah hissed in her ear and she blinked before she looked away, slightly blushing.

     Carlisle smiled slightly and looked at John Smith, who was still standing next to him.

     “Think she recognizes us?” John asked, his voice merely a mumble.

     “I think so”, Carlisle answered in the same tone. John nodded and continued to focus on the students. Except for Jennie’s gaze, they’d also drawn the gaze of a dark-blond boy at the back. His friends hit him and shook him to wake him up from his daze and he shook his head, looking down.

     “He does too”, John mumbled, amazed. “I didn’t expect them to.”

     When the introduction was finally over and they all walked to their own classrooms to get their new schemes, Jennie let out a deep breath of relief. Her mind was definitely trying to trick her. She couldn’t possibly know those men already, but the names had sounded so familiar, along with their looks.

     “Jennie!”

     She turned around and saw how her friend, Jack, took two steps at a time in the stairs to get past the bunch of students. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him; he was even more gorgeous now than he’d been before summer. His skin had turned a bit browner, which matched his grey eyes and dark-blond hair.

     “Hi there, Jack”, she said and smiled at him as he approached her. He smiled back.

     “How’s your summer been?” he asked.

     “Great, though I missed school towards the end”, she admitted. He smiled.

     “Yeah, I know. It’s like you run out of things to do.”

     She nodded and continued to walk through the corridors.

     “So… what do you think of the two new guys?” he asked, walking beside her. Jennie shuddered slightly.

     “I don’t know. There’s something about them that I just can’t understand. It was almost as if I knew them.”

     Jack stared at her and she laughed slightly.

     “I know, silly…”

     “No, it’s just… I felt that too. That kind of knowing feeling. The feeling that something wasn’t quite right now that…”

     “Now that they are here”, Jennie filled in silently. Their eyes met, both of them looking scared.

     “Do you think everyone felt that?” Jennie whispered. Jack shook his head as they continued through the corridor to the classroom.

     “No, the guys said I was staring at them, but they didn’t. Maybe it’s just the two of us.”

     “But why?”

     “Perhaps we’ll find out”, Jack answered and held the door for her.

* * *

“Have you had any new visions, Alice?” Carlisle asked the moment he stepped through the door to the large house. Alice popped her head out from the living-room.

     “Nope”, she answered. “Still the same. How was the first day with the students?”

     “You know that perfectly well”, Carlisle answered. Alice nodded.

     “Yes; they recognized the two of you.”

     Carlisle nodded.

     “They avoided both me and… Smith for the rest of the day”, he told his family as they assembled down in the hall. “We need to explain things to them or things will not work out.”

     “Things might not work out either way”, Alice said. “I’ve had visions about you telling them and where you don’t, and the results are the same right now.”

     “The same?” Carlisle said and looked up.

     “Death.


	3. Chapter Two

_"Brothers, this is something that we have never faced before. Question is if we need to face it.”_

_“You know that we have to”, Caius answered, annoyed. “Those two are dangerous and we need to take them away from this world or we will be threatened.”_

_Aro’s blue eyes gleamed._

_“Yes, you are right, brother; we are being threatened. But the question remains; should we attack them or wait until they make their move, let them make the first step…”_

_“And make it look like we are the saviours”, Marcus said and looked as bored as ever._

_“We have no one that could possibly tell when they’d strike”, Caius hissed. “When they do, they will strike and kill us all before we are able to strike back. We need to strike with absolute precision right now.”_

_“I vote for that we hold”, Marcus said. Aro nodded._

_“Then I have the final vote.”_

_He stood still for minutes, something that would have looked quite spooky for any human. Fortunately, there were no humans around._

_“I vote for that we hold, perhaps not too long, but a few years.”_

_Caius growled and touched Aro’s hand for a moment. Aro nodded and Caius disappeared. Marcus followed and Aro stood alone in the dark room once again._

* * *

Mr Smith shook his head at the memories and tried to concentrate on the essays he was supposed to correct. Not the easiest thing to do when your head was buzzing with thoughts about the past, the present and the future.

     A slight knock on the door made him look up. One of his new students, Jack Crowe, stood outside the door, meeting his gaze with cold eyes. Mr Smith rose and unlocked the door.

     “I didn’t expect you, Jack, I’m sorry”, he said and showed the student in.

     “No, I hadn’t planned to visit you either”, Jack said and looked around. Mr Smith quickly found a chair in the mess of boxes for him and he sat down, while the teacher assumed his position in the red chair in front of his desk.

     “So, anything in particular that you wanted to speak about?” Mr Smith asked and put away his glasses.

     “Actually, I needed to know if there was a possibility that I could remember you from somewhere without meeting you”, Jack said. Mr Smith raised an eyebrow at him.

     “Jack, are you saying that you think that you’ve met me before?”

     “I believe so, sir, though I have no idea…”

     “Yes, I know”, Mr Smith said and rose. Two long strides later he stood in front of the window.

     “I really doubted that this could happen”, he continued. “But I guess both me and Cullen underestimated you.”

     “Cullen’s involved.”

     It was said as a statement, not as a question.

     “Yes”, Mr Smith said and turned around. “And it is important that both you and Jennie find out what is going on. But we can not speak of it here, we need to find somewhere else to speak of it.”

     Jack rose and stood in front of him, his grey eyes seemingly piercing the other man.

     “Why not here?” he asked in a frosty tone.

     “Because of that this is not meant to be something that you guys bring out in public, it would be dangerous for the two of you.”

     “And how do you know that Jennie recognized you as well?” Jack continued. Mr Smith groaned.

     “I told you, I can’t tell either of you right now!”

     Jack stared back at him. He wasn’t much shorter than Smith and he compensated his length by being a lot more muscular than the teacher.

     “Alright, I’ll find us a place”, he muttered and stomped out of the office. Hardly without knowing it, Smith let out a shaking breath.

* * *

“They’re both involved in something that is dangerous for us to know but we have to know it anyway?”

     Jennie looked confused, but Jack nodded.

     “Sounded like something like that.”

     Jennie sighed and put her hands in her pockets. They were walking through the woods towards the stable where Jennie was usually riding. They’d been spending more and more time together this last month since the school-start; a lot of people said it was because of that they were together, dating. At the beginning they’d both tried to tell their friends that they weren’t, but they soon discovered that it was better if people believed they were. Then they’d get rid of the annoying questions.

     “What was that?” Jack said and stopped her by grabbing her arm. They listened for any further sounds for quite a while, but there was nothing.

     “What did you hear?” Jennie asked. Jack shuddered.

     “Think it was someone that broke a branch by stepping on it, that’s all.”

     Jennie nodded, but a light thud behind them made them both spin around.

     A pale man stood on the track behind them. He had long, wild-looking red hair that matched his red eyes. His muscles flexed beneath the white shirt and his teeth were pale white as he grinned towards them.

     “Unguarded, are you?” he said, sounding amused.

     “What do you mean?” Jack asked. “Where did you come from?”

     The man laughed.

     “Oh, right, you don’t know. Good.”

     “What the hell are you talking about?” Jennie said, her voice trembling. “Who are you?”

     “My name is Marwin, if you’re so curious about it”, the man answered. “But enough questions, now. Let’s finish this.”

     He was suddenly in the air, jumping at them. Jack pulled Jennie off the road at the same speed and Marwin landed gracefully on the ground.

     “Oh, that I was warned about, yes. Good.”

     “What the hell are you?” Jack yelled. The man laughed and got ready for another jump.

     This one, however, he wasn’t even able to start. A shape swished past the two friends and knocked Marwin into a tree twenty meters further down the track.

     The boy standing in front of them was in their own age, about 18 years old, with copper-hair, golden eyes and pale skin. He gritted his teeth at his opponent and crouched down to attack yet again.

     Three more shapes moved up to stand beside him, in front of Jack and Jennie, as if they were protecting them.

     “ _Carlisle_ _was right_.”

     “ _We need to get them out of here_.”

     “ _Edward, you and Jasper take him, we’ll get them out of here_.”

     Jennie covered her ears but she could still hear the voices talking. Jack looked at her.

     “What is it?” he asked and grabbed her. “Jen, are you alright?”

     “Their thoughts”, she gasped. “I can _hear_ their thoughts!”

     The smallest of the people in front of them spun around. Also this was someone their own age, but she was short with spiky, black hair.

     “Jasper, you and I take him”, the boy that had appeared first said. “Alice, Bella, get them out of here.”

     The two girls looked at him for a moment before walking back towards Jack and Jennie.

     “Come on”, the small girl said. “This isn’t going to be pleasant.”

     “Wait, what are you…”

     Before Jack could finish the sentence, the somewhat taller girl with long, brown hair had him on her back and was running with him through the forest. Jennie was on the back on the smaller girl and even though she was still scared to death by what just had happened, she found that she actually enjoyed the fast speed.

     None of them was put back on the ground before they reached a large white house far away into the forest. Both of them felt quite shaky after being put down and were supported by the two girls. A woman, just as gracious with caramel-coloured hair and a heart-shaped face, appeared and helped them inside. They all spoke to them, but neither Jack or Jennie answered them. They were escorted to a large sofa in the living-room and where wrapped up in blankets.

     It wasn’t long before the shock caught up with them and they fell asleep, Jennie with her head in Jack’s lap and Jack resting against the back of the sofa.


	4. Chapter Three

_“Rose, this is important. The Volturi are an old an ancient clan of vampires and they are after two humans who aren’t even born yet!”_

_He ran his fingers through his already messy hair over and over again._

_“Doctor, I understand – we have to help them”, Rose said and tried to make him calm down. “Why are you so stressed?”_

_He sighed._

_“Vampires have never liked Time Lords too much, and we haven’t liked them much either”, he said. “When they find out…”_

_“ **If** they find out”, Rose interrupted. He shook his head and bent down over the controls._

_“They will find out, no matter how hard I try to keep it away from them. And when they do, they will see this as war.”_

_“But we have to help them, don’t we?” Rose said calmly and squeezed his shoulder. He nodded._

_“We sure have to, or it is the end of the world as we know it.”_

_“How come?”_

_He blinked and looked at her with his dark eyes._

_“What?”_

_“You said that it would be the end of the world as we know it”, Rose said, a small frown appearing on her forehead. He looked confused._

_“No, I didn’t.”_

_“Doctor, you did, ask the TARDIS. Why is it the end of the world if we do not help them? Why are those Volturi after them?”_

* * *

“They’ve been sleeping since they got here.”

     “Good. That will help them recover.”

     Jennie lay completely still on the sofa, her eyes closed and her breath even as she continued to listen to the conversation going on in the kitchen.

     “You have to tell them tonight what’s going on”, the first voice, a female, said. “It’s been hidden for far too long.”

     “Their powers are unbelievable, Carlisle”, a new voice, male, continued. “You have hardly told us what is going on with them and suddenly I find that the girl can read minds. It was obviously a shock to her as well.”

     A soft sigh.

     “I know”, said the voice of Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

     “And the boy used speed to get away from Marwin in the first place”, the voice that belonged to the small girl said. “They are in grave danger, Carlisle. Marwin was only the beginning of the absolute attack.”

     Jennie opened her eyes in shock. What attack? Why would someone want to harm her, or Jack?

     Quicker than she’d ever moved before, she got up from the couch and ran out through the door.

     “Jennie!”

     She continued to run; ducked for branches and jumped over rocks, as if it was the most natural thing to do. It wasn’t until she’d run a couple of kilometres away that she realised that it wasn’t even close to natural for her.

     With a gasp, she stopped and stared at the woods around her. How had she been able to run so far so fast? She’d been running even faster than the girl had yesterday; was that some kind of power that they’d been talking about in the kitchen? A power that she wasn’t able to control, a power that she didn’t even want?

     “What is happening to me?” she whispered and sank down in the moss. With a quiet sob, she allowed the tears of fear to fall down her cheeks. It was all too much.

     “Jennie…”

     The soft voice of the school-doctor made her look up. He was standing beside a tree a few meters in front of her. She started to crawl backwards.

     “Go away”, she managed to say.

     “Jennie, it’s alright”, he said and took a step forward. “I would never harm you.”

     “Then what is this big secret that has been kept from both me and Jack?” she answered and sobbed. Her body trembled as the tears continued to fall and she pulled up her knees to rest her head against them.

     She didn’t hear him come closer, but suddenly he was there; sitting beside her in the moss and wrapping his cold arms around her.

     “It’s alright”, he whispered and stroke her hair. “You’re safe now.”

     “What is happening to me?” she mumbled while she continued to cry. “What is all of this?”

* * *

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but you better let me go out there and find her again”, Jack growled. The five pale and beautiful creatures in front of him looked at one another, then looked back at him.

     “Carlisle will be back with her in two minutes”, the small, black-haired girl said.

     “I don’t care”, Jack hissed. “Now step aside or…”

     “Jack, it’s alright”, the blonde boy said. Jack felt an instant wave of calm washing over him, but he shook it off. The boy looked surprised.

     “Bella, are you…”

     “No”, the brunette answered, also confused. Jack growled.

     “If you do not move, I’ll get past you anyway!”

     “Jack, don’t…”

     He spun around and hit Mr Smith, who’d just walked in through the door, right in the face. Mr Smith stumbled backwards, covering his broken, bleeding nose. The pale ones, now behind Jack, tensed for a moment.

     “What the hell are you doing here?” Jack growled and tried not to start an even bigger fight. He was tired of all of these secrets that these people were keeping.

     “Five, four, three, two, one.”

     As the small girl finished her countdown, the door opened once again and Doctor Cullen stepped inside with Jennie in his arms.

     “Jack!” she said as she was placed down on the floor. He grabbed her at once and embraced her.

     “Never ever run away like that again”, he muttered.

     “I hope I won’t”, Jennie mumbled and he realised that she’d been crying.

     “Jack did”, the bronze-haired boy suddenly said. Jack and Jennie looked up and saw Doctor Cullen kneeling in front of Mr Smith, who was now sitting on the couch.

     “I guess I begged for it since he was angry and I sneaked up from behind without warning”, Mr Smith said as Doctor Cullen examined him. With an angry growl, he rose.

     “I’m alright, Cullen, I’ll be fine in a few seconds”, he said and stomped out through the door.

     And a few seconds later, he returned with his nose fully healed. Jennie also noticed that he wore a different shirt, which surprised her.

     “How did you do that?” she asked. Mr Smith was about to answer, but hesitated and looked at Doctor Cullen.

     “It is time for them to find out”, Doctor Cullen said and nodded. Mr Smith sighed and put his hands in his pockets as he once again eyed the two teenagers.

     “Well, I guess you already know that you’ve got powers”, he said. “But you have yet to find out why we are here, why you were attacked and _what_ you two are.”

     “Only me and Mr Smith know about this, so it will be something new for my family as well”, Doctor Cullen filled in. Mr Smith looked up.

     “Oh, right, that reminds me; introductions!” he said and suddenly grinned.

     “I do not think…”

     “Oh, come on, Cullen, we’re in the same position here!” Mr Smith answered. “It would be good if we at least knew each other by name.”

     He turned back towards Jack and Jennie.

     “First of all, John Smith is not my real name. I use it when I need to be working undercover. My real name is the Doctor.”

     “The Doctor?” Jennie said and raised an eyebrow at him.

     “That’s a title, not a name”, Jack agreed.

     “True, but it’s the name that I listen to and the title that I’ve chosen to carry as mine. Queen Victoria once titled me the Doctor of Tardis, quite handy when it comes to…”

     “Whoa, rewind!” Jack exclaimed.

     “I think that there are a lot of things to explain, Doctor”, Doctor Cullen said calmly. “And we’d better sit down and explain it all before it gets too late. But I ask you two to call me Carlisle while here, and this is my family.”

     He stepped up to the five others in the room.

     “This is Alice and Jasper”, he begun and pointed at the black-haired girl and the blonde boy. “Then Edward and Bella.”

     He continued to the two others; the bronze-haired boy and the brunette.

     “And this is my wife Esme.”

     “And I suppose everyone already knows us by name?” Jack said. They all nodded.

     “Well, now that’s done, let us explain what is going on”, the Doctor said and sat down in one of the chairs.


	5. Chapter Four

_“What is wrong with the world at this point of time?” Caius growled and smacked the table, causing it to shatter. “We have attacked them over and over again. And, somehow, not one of our men returns. They are all destroyed!”_

_Now his chair was shattered as well._

_“Peace, Caius”, Aro said. “Perhaps we have underestimated the forces involved in this matter.”_

_Caius growled._

_“Brother, these two children are exactly what our enemies want to protect”, Aro continued. “People who wants them to succeed, to live on. And that is why I wanted you to keep away from attacking them until they reached the right age.”_

_“They are easier to kill when they are young”, Caius growled._

_“Not with protection”, Aro said. “And these two are protected by some who do not want us to live. Some that we thought were already extinct. But obviously there is one or two of them left out there, standing guard, watching us.”_

_He turned towards Caius once again._

_“Before we strike against those so-called Lords, and have victory, we will never destroy our lifelong enemies.”_

* * *

“First, your powers aren’t new”, the Doctor said and leaned slightly forward, resting his arms on his thighs. “They might be newly discovered by you, thanks to the presence of people who have similar powers, but they have always been inside of you two.”

     “So, what, we’re not human?” Jack asked.

     “You are, but you both come from a long line of people called the Taros”, Carlisle answered. “The Taros showed up at the same time as everything else that is a bit supernatural in this world. They were human, but were able to use powers against supernatural enemies.”

     “But they couldn’t use just any powers”, the Doctor continued. “The Taros were also known as Reflectors. They felt in their subconscious when someone attacked them with a power and they used the same kind of power to take their enemy down.”

     “So me and Jack are reflecting other peoples’ powers?” Jennie said, her voice low and confused.

     “Jack used it to get away from Marwin earlier”, Alice pointed out.

     “And what kind of… supernatural person was he?” Jack asked. Carlisle and his family exchanged glances.

     “He was a vampire”, the Doctor answered without waiting for glances to be exchanged. “Sent by those that are interested in destroying your line forever.”

     “But even if they destroy the two of us, they can not destroy the line!” Jack protested.

     “The destruction of the Taros has been going on since forever and your two families are the only ones left”, Carlisle answered. “And there’s only been one person in every family that carries the power; it cannot be given to anyone but the eldest one. If there is no attack on the family, the power does not develop and after reaching the age of eighteen, you’re just like any other human. Except for the fact that your first born will be a Reflector as well.”

     “But both me and Jennie are already eighteen”, Jack said, wrinkling his forehead. “This is just…”

     “Wait”, Jennie interrupted. “This attack, Marwin’s attack, it isn’t the first one, is it?”

     Both the Doctor and Carlisle shook their heads.

     “When you two were born, your enemies had already destroyed all other families”, the Doctor explained. “They had two families left, two children that needed to be destroyed or the Taros would continue to live on.”

     “Caius has been sending people here since you were born”, Edward said and turned towards Carlisle. “So that’s why you’ve left us so often? To come here?”

     Carlisle nodded.

     “You read his mind”, Jennie whispered. “I was reflecting _your_ power back in the forest.”

     Now, Edward nodded.

     “Well, back to the story”, the Doctor said. “I was travelling when I felt that something was wrong. I asked the Tardis to show me what it was and she showed a council between the three brothers that are leading your enemies and then you two. You were in grave danger and I got here as quickly as possible.”

     “I met the Doctor in the woods, close to where we are now”, Carlisle continued. “Our two… families have never worked together and we kept apart as much as it was possible. But both of us prepared all the time for this year; when you would be eighteen and either powerless or more powerful than ever.”

     “This is just nonsense”, Jack growled. “Come on, Jen. We’re leaving.”

     He grabbed her and pulled her up, but she stood still instead of coming with him.

     “We have been reflecting your powers ever since we met you”, she said. “What are you?”

     Carlisle rose.

     “Please, Jennie, do not be frightened by what you are about to find out”, he said. Jennie stared at him, before she started to back away.

     “No”, she whispered. “No, I trusted you!”

     “Jennie, it’s going to be alright”, Carlisle said, taking a step forward.

     “No!” Jennie screamed, before she ran out through the door once again. Jack growled.

     “What did she read in your mind, Carlisle?” he asked. “ _What_ are you?”

     “Jack, listen”, the Doctor said and rose. “You need to calm down. You need to understand the truth.”

     “Then you are all the same”, Jack hissed. “You are vampires as well, aren’t you? You are not here to protect us, you just want us to destroy your own enemies!”

     “Jack, I am not a vampire”, the Doctor said. “I do not age, but that’s the only thing in common that I have with the Cullens.”

     Edward growled in the background.

     “Trust me, Jack”, the Doctor continued. Jack glared at him.

     “If you think I’d trust anyone of you, you are mistaken”, he said and stomped out through the door.

     “Should we try and get them back?” Bella asked after a while. The Doctor shook his head.

     “No. This is a big shock for all of them and they need to find out some things alone.”

     “Perhaps we should try and follow them”, Alice said. “They won’t have the warmest welcome once they get back home. Or, it will be warm, but not…”

     Edward growled.

     “Alice is right, we should follow them. Some people who followed Marwin have just burned their families.”

* * *

“I hate when people think that you’ll trust them and do anything for them just because of that they saved your life once”, Jack muttered. He’d caught up with Jennie and together they were walking through the wood.

     “I trusted Carlisle”, Jennie whispered. “He helped me, he told me that everything would be alright. But now… he’s just as bad as anyone else of those… vampires…”

     “Do you think that they were telling the truth when they said that we were Reflectors, the Taros?” Jack asked. Jennie nodded.

     “Yes, we’ve both reflected powers that they have as well.”

     Jack smiled slightly.

     “Well, then we’d better try and use our powers for the better, right?” he said and put his arm over her shoulders. She smiled back, but then she stopped.

     “You heard that, right?”

     Jack concentrated and, sure enough, he could hear footsteps closing in on them.

     “Jack!”

     Jennie pointed towards the sky, towards the thick black clouds of smoke that passed above the trees.

     “Something’s burning”, he said. Jennie sank down on the ground with a silent cry.

     “Jennie? Jen, are you alright? Jennie…”

     He shook her, but she just kept staring out in front of her.

     “No”, she whispered. “No, not…”

     “What do you see?” said Alice, just as she appeared in front of them. “Jennie, you are reflecting Edward’s power and you are reading my visions. Tell me what you see.”

     “My family… Jack’s family… dead…”

     Jennie blinked and started to cry. Jack stood still as he stared at Alice, then at Jennie.

     “What kind of power…?”

     “Alice can see the future”, Edward said as he appeared as well. “While I was searching for you two, Alice kept the vision in her mind. Unfortunately, that meant that Jennie reflected my power and saw Alice’s vision as well.”

     “Is that where the smoke is coming from?” Jack asked. “From her house?”

     Alice nodded.

     “Yes. There were three more of Caius’ men coming after Marwin. Their task was to destroy the rest of the Taros; your families.”

     “Why didn’t you tell us before?” Jack asked. “You should have been able to see…”

     “I can only see things once the decision has been made”, Alice answered. “They didn’t make the actual decision until they passed your homes. It was in the back of their heads all the time, of course, but it wasn’t an actual decision; it was a maybe.”

     “So… it is too late?” Jack whispered. Edward nodded solemnly as Alice helped Jennie rise again.

     “Come, you can live with us. It’s better if _they_ think that you are gone as well.”

     “It won’t work for very long”, Edward muttered.

     “Long enough”, Alice answered and looked at Jennie. “Do you want me to carry you or will you run?”

     Jennie shook her head.

     “I can’t…”

     Alice nodded and pulled her up on her small back.

     “I’ll run”, Jack said bitterly. Edward nodded and took off back into the forest.


	6. UPDATE INFORMATION

**_ Hey guys – again! _ **

**Just a quick message to you all; I’m going to be quite busy throughout the rest of August and September and will have to go on hiatus for at least that time period. Basically I’ve just started working and I’ve been given a lot more responsibility than what was initially planned because the two original teachers I was supposed to work with quit after last semester so we’re three newbies on our teaching team instead of one newbie (me). Aaaand I’ll also be moving in the midst of all of this new work (end of August). So there’s a lot going on and even though I have no doubt I’ll still be writing stuff during this time to keep myself sane I won’t be able to focus on one story and get chapters up for that at a good interval. I will actually try to do something like that after all of this has settled done – set a schedule for chapter publishing – but at the moment I just have to focus on personal stuff.**

**As for now I’ve posted everything I had that I hadn’t posted yet – hence why some stories were suddenly updated with several new chapters at once instead of just one. I’m not saying that nothing will be posted throughout this period – I will do my best to give myself free weekends so that I can relax and not freak out completely – but on the other hand I can’t promise chapters or short-stories either. You know what I mean? Hope you do. Anyway; keep an eye out for chapters in late September or October, at least, because things should have settled by that time. Hopefully.**

* * *

**_Love,_ **

**_Sandra_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be removed once it's no longer needed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think!


End file.
